


Вытрезвитель (Drunk Tank)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, First Time, Humor, M/M, Series 3, Slash, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Пропущенная сцена пребывания Джона и Шерлока в вытрезвителе.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Вытрезвитель (Drunk Tank)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk Tank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165998) by [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook). 



> Работа сконцентрирована на Джонлоке, но есть намек на отношения Шерлок/Джон/Мэри.  
> \----  
> Персонажи пьяные, поэтому некоторое слова в диалогах намеренно написаны неправильно.  
> \----  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

‒ Шоо все это значит? ‒ кричит Шерлок в дверь тюремной камеры, которая закрывается за ними. ‒ Я известный человек. ‒ Он показывает большим пальцем в сторону Джона. ‒ Он солдат, и не забывайтеобэтом.

Джон кивает, и его голова настолько тяжелая, что он сползает по большой стене на маленький-маленький пол. 

‒ Шерлак. Лок. Сядь, тебя слишком много.

Шерлок спотыкается о вытянутые ноги Джона, но аккуратно приземляется на бетонный блок кровати с небольшим подобием подушки в углу. 

‒ Джон, ‒ скулит он, приглушенный сомнительным покрывалом. Он похож на летучую мышь, пытающуюся использовать наперсток в качестве гнезда. Однако Джон не знает, есть ли у летучих мышей гнезда... ‒ Капитан Джон Какеготам из Норто-штуки, тебе лучше вытащить нас отсюда. Мм, п... предшествующие обитатели... священник, женщина из Олдершота, где-то пятьдесят, с серьезной тревожностью... всех из них вырвало в районе... в этом районе. ‒ Он морщит нос.

Джон пытается устроиться на полу поудобнее, но ему это не удается ‒ лучшее, что он может сделать, это прислониться к блочной кровати, но она не очень мягкая, как и шишкообразное колено Шерлока. Шерлок вроде бы сидит, и Джон не уверен, когда и как это произошло. 

‒ По-твоему я похож на чертового грабителя?

‒ Да, ‒ бормочет Шерлок.

‒ Что?

‒ Ты выглядишь как грабитель.

‒ Ну, я не он. Я не думаю...

‒ О, да ладно, ты, в конце концов, мой грабитель, иногда, что-то там с... с…

‒ Взлом с проникнвеньем?

‒ Точн, ‒ Шерлок похлопывает Джона по голове с такой силой, что тот падает горизонтально на пол.

Джон выпрямляется, вероятно, с небольшим количеством клубков пыли с тюремного пола в волосах. К счастью, это шишкообразное колено, которое мешало раньше, сейчас служит ему перилами на полпути.

Джон смотрит на свою руку на колене Шерлока, смотрит на лохматого Шерлока. Джон усмехается: 

‒ Ты думал, думал, что тогда я собирался.

‒ Хм?

‒ Думал, что я собираюсь заняться с тобой сексом. ‒ Джон кладет руку Шерлоку на промежность на случай, если тот не до конца понимает. ‒ Ртом.

‒ Неееет нет нет. Ты так думал.

‒ Конечно, думал. Эт то, о чем ты обычно думаешь, если стоишь на коленях перед парнем со стояком.

Шерлок усмехается. 

‒ Я не был сексуально возбужделен.

Джон пожимает плечами. 

‒ Я был...

‒ Хотя, честно говоря, я… ‒ Шерлок делает паузу, чтобы рассмотреть руку, которой он бессмысленно жестикулировал, опускает ее на бок и вздыхает. ‒ Ну, теперь-то я уже точно.

‒ Да, я знаю, ‒ говорит Джон, потирая член Шерлока сквозь штаны, потому что сейчас кажется немного неприличным не делать этого.

‒ Это не так уж и плохо, ‒ великодушно говорит Шерлок. ‒ Не слишком необычно, не думаю. Нектрые прыгают со скал в Норавегии или где-т еще…

Джон не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Шерлок, но он очарован ощущением, как тот твердеет под ладонью Джона. 

‒ Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

‒ Я хочу сказать, ‒ говорит Шерлок, ‒ это дельфины. Вот, что я имею в виду. Секс для развлечения, все в порядке. Млекопитающие в костюме рыбы.

Джону насрать, он очень занят, думая о том, какой: 

‒ Ты твердый. 

Он расстегивает молнию на брюках Шерлока, чтобы убедиться в этом...

Голова Шерлока медленно поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, моргая сквозь то, что Джон все еще определяет, как сканирование его, выявляя-соблазняя и, в любом случае, пошел он нахуй за такие глаза и такой рот.

‒ Теперь ты хочешь, ‒ ругается Шерлок. ‒ Ты тоже действительно этого хочешь. Тоже. Что за странная штука…

Джон наблюдает, как рука, похожая на его собственную, сжимает эрекцию, выступающую через нижнее белье Шерлока. Это дорогое белье. 

‒ Я хчу такое...

‒ Ты звучишь, как... Порно. Боже мой, я смотрел его раньше! ‒ добавляет Шерлок, в свою защиту. ‒ Джон? Джон.

Джон снимает нижнее белье с Шерлока, рассеянно обводя пальцем его член. 

‒ Знаешь, шо... Я хочу тебя. ‒ Джон хмурится от внутренней настойчивости, с которой он это осознает. ‒ Так сильно...

Шерлок качает головой. 

‒ Оч сильно.

‒ Ну да, может быть, я и правда сильно тебя хочу, а? Тебе когда-нибудь приходило это в голову, мистер Умник?

Шерлок фыркает. 

‒ Да ладно. Ты хочешь не меня, ты хочешь секса.

Джон хочет, чтобы тот заткнулся. 

‒ Хочу тебя… 

Член Шерлока горячий и твердый, поэтому Джон облизывает его в качестве эксперимента, а затем наполовину берет его в рот, потому что Шерлок только что издал лучший звук, который он когда-либо издавал.

Джона заводит это на удивление сильно. Кажется, что каждое движение отзывается эхом в нем самом, как будто то, как он глубоко заглатывает член Шерлока, пока он не упирается в заднюю стенку горла, это то же самое, как если бы Шерлок делал это с Джоном, и, господи, боже мой, Шерлок, делающий это? Джон сосет сильнее, когда думает об этом, и стонет.

Теперь стало так тихо, только дыхание Джона через нос и тяжелое дыхание Шерлока, который издает сладко-сексуальные хныкающие звуки каждый раз, когда Джон ускоряется. Если Джон сможет заставить Шерлока кончить прямо сейчас, с этого момента Шерлок будет думать о Джоне всякий раз, когда думает о сексе, и если Джон сможет заглотить его член вот так, это означает, что Джон сможет сдерживать весь сложный разум Шерлока и беспорядочные опасные эмоции, удержать Шерлока здесь, в этой камере, живым, в Лондоне, под присмотром Джона.

‒ Чувствуется очень странно, ‒ говорит Шерлок. ‒ Странно, хорошо, влажно и... и язык. О-о… ‒ Джон слышит, как Шерлок ударился головой о стену. Он проводит языком по нижней части члена Шерлока. ‒ Джон...

‒ Мммм.

‒ Джон, подожди... подожди, ‒ Шерлок вцепляется в рубашку Джона, чтобы оттолкнуть его, теряет хватку и немного взмахивает руками. Он выглядит развратно и фантастически: ширинка растегнута, член вытащен из штанов, а лицо красное и потерянное. ‒ Ты не длжен этво делать. Не знаю, почему, несомненно, что-то глупое. Хотя я могу, почему-то…

‒ Все нрмально, Шерлок, ‒ говорит Джон, не беспокоясь о том, что тот говорит, потому что его вкус все еще на языке Джона, и Джон еще не заставил его кончить.

‒ Я могу просто, я вообще-то могу испытать оргазм в любое время….

‒ Хорошо, но ‒ эй, ты куда?

Шерлок поднимает ноги на кровать, сворачивается в позе эмбриона и упорно смотрит на стену.

Джон встает, почти не спотыкаясь. Он трясет Шерлока за плечо, пока тот не поворачивается и не смотрит прямо на Джона. Ну, на его уже напряженную эрекцию.

‒ Эй, ‒ говорит Шерлок, возясь с ширинкой Джона, очевидно забыв о своих протестах. ‒ Эй, разберись с этим.

Вместе им удается разобраться с этим. Когда Шерлок с любопытством проводит длинным пальцем по стволу Джона, и яркое удовольствие распространяется по нервной системе Джона, потому что Шерлок…

‒ Ха, ‒ Шерлок щурится, глядя на член Джона, как будто он скрывает секрет, прежде чем наклонить голову и нежно взять его в рот. Воздух вибрирует даже сильнее, чем раньше, время причудливо растягивается, поэтому Джон может насладиться глазами Шерлока, которые смотрят на него, его языком на нем, и удовлетворенными звуками, которые тот издает, когда сосет.

Рот Шерлока такой прекрасный, влажный, не слишком ужасно скоординированный и прекрасный... Джон опирается о стену камеры, чтобы предотвратить приступ головокружения, опустив голову и наблюдая, как его член исчезает за скользкими губами Шерлока. Взгляд Шерлока далек от его обычного любопытного взгляда, ярко-голубые глаза теперь стали невнимательными и полуприкрытыми.

Шерлок прикасается к себе, рассеяно тянется к своему возбужденному члену, о котором он, кажется, почти ничего не знает. Джон исправит это ‒ он заменяет руку Шерлока своей собственной и гладит его непрерывно. Глаза Шерлока закрываются, и он слегка приподнимает бедра, продолжая отсасывать Джону и издавать громкие непристойные хлюпающие звуки.

А затем Шерлок навсегда разрушает Джона, открывая глаза во время стона и кончая между пальцами Джона. Джон собирается выйти изо рта Шерлока, но его оргазм обрушивается на него слишком быстро ‒ Шерлок задыхается, удивленный, и сперма начинает вытекать из его рта, но Шерлок облизывает губы, чтобы собрать ее, глотает и вздыхает.

Джон застегивает для Шерлока его штаны, потому что Шерлока это совершенно не волнует. Он также приводит в порядок и себя, смирившись с липкой жидкостью, покрывающей его руку, даже после того, как он вытер ее о штаны, и жесткостью пола, когда он снова сидит на нем.

‒ Джон, ‒ бормочет Шерлок.

‒ Хм? Чтотакое?

‒ Мэри...

Джон знает, что не стоит хихикать, но все равно не может сдержаться. 

‒ Забудьобэтом, Шерлок, она будет не очень-то удвилена. Удивлена.

Шерлок не смеется. И вообще, когда он начал так волноваться о подобных вещах?

‒ Я имею в виду, она эт ожидала. Она сказала: Ты можешь веселиться, как хочешь, на своем мальчишнике, включая все неприличные вещи, если потом расскажешь мне подробности. Открою тебе маленький секрет, Шерлок ‒ она думает, что ты «сердцеед» или что-то вроде того.

‒ Мальчишник, ‒ Шерлок хмурится. ‒ Это неправильно...

‒ В этом сценарии есть много неправильных, но хороших вещей.

‒ Но я же шафер! ‒ заявляет Шерлок.

Джон хихикает. 

‒ Мой лучший шафер*, а не просто шафер, ты не палач... ну, по крайней мере, я об этом не знаю, так что...

‒ Я длжен... Я не знаю, что я длжен, но невестам обычно не нравится, когда их мужьям делают минет социопаты.

Джон удивлен, что Шерлок вообще понимает это. 

‒ Тогда в следующий раз ты сделаешь это, когда Мэри будет рядом. Я же сказал тебе, она думает…

‒ Что я секс-монстр, да, да, я знаю…

Джон снова хихикает. 

‒ Послушайка меня, послушай ‒ ты хороший друг, раз беспокоишься об этом. Я всегда знал тебя... Шерлок. Шерлок? 

Он уже спит, тихо похрапывая с открытым ртом.

Джон похлопывает его по руке, которая свисает с блочной кровати, уже практически задремав сам. 

‒ Спокойной ночи, шафер.

**Author's Note:**

> * Дада, снова неразбериха с best man.... Шафер переводится на английский как “best man”, что буквально означает “лучший человек”. В оригинале сериала они использовали этот каламбур, ну и здесь, как я полагаю, Джон имел в виду, что Шерлок не только его шафер, но и его лучший мужчина.


End file.
